Incrediboy and the Incredible Boy
by EvilLydia
Summary: Jack-Jack had developed his skills over the years and he's going to need them. His friend, Charon, returns from his job in Japan with some dangerous news. He and his sister are getting themselves in a little bit of trouble and they're going to need his help to get out of it.


I know I should be working on some of my other stories instead of starting new ones but... well I don't have an excuse. Here it is. I don't own the Incredibles or Baccano! (still) but they sure are a fun mashup.

Chapter 1 - My Friend's Friends

Jack was very excited about his friend returning from Japan. Charon was a famous stuntman promoting a movie alongside his big sister, who happened to be the star. Honestly, he didn't really get along with her quite as well. She was pushy and bossy and he never understood why Charon admired her so much.

He appeared at the peer just before the ship was supposed to arrive. He had gotten very good at teleporting, only arriving in non-crowded areas. In the distance, he could see Charon walking with Claudia towards him, they were a little early. But several others were with them as well. A girl and four boys. When they approached Jack smiled and waved. "Hey, how was the trip?"

Claudia lifted her shoulders slightly, "Uneventful."

The boy to her left dropped his jaw. "Ha! Yeah, sure, uneventful! I'd be scared to find out what you call exciting."

"You should be," she replied coolly.

Behind them, a scary man was approaching at a determined pace. Jack narrowed his eyes and changed several fingers on his right hand to steel. He was certain he could take out a normal person with just that without raising alarm. "Carina," he called gruffly.

One of the girls turned to him, nodded, and bid the rest of the group goodbye.

"Heh," Claudia smiled teasingly at him, "don't worry Jack, you can get to know all of our new friends later." He rolled his eyes but she continued. "Charon," He nodded without her saying anymore.

Charon walked past him and waited for him to follow. "Where's he goin-" but Claudia held up her hand to silence him. Jack followed Charon.

Charon held out an arm as they were walking. Jack knew exactly what this meant but he didn't like it. Charon wanted him to teleport them both to a safe place to talk. He didn't mind the teleporting, it was just holding hands in public was embarrassing.

"You can't wait until we are in a more private area?" Although he already knew the answer. He sighed at Charon's silence. He knew that no one was actually staring at them but it felt like it. Once Charon was on a task, no one could deter him so something like this didn't matter to him.

He wanted to rush into an alley but Charon made him walk casually. In his mind's eye, he pictured the abandoned warehouse they discovered a while back, and then they were there.

"So, what happened?" Jack crossed his arms at him. "You guys _never _stay out of trouble."

"The ship was hijacked by terrorists," Charon said in an eerily calm way. "But the group of radical cult members started fighting them."

"Are you making things up?"

"When we arrived in Japan some of our things got lost on the way to the hotel." He continued in the same tone, like this was just as important as the jijacking or the 'radical cult' group. "Other than that things went pretty smoothly. Until we met Mr. Orihara. He's obviously a very dangerous person."

Jack's eyes widened, "What did he do?"

Charon shook his head slowly, "He exchanged numbers with us."

"...How is he dangerous?"

"I can't put it into words," Jack sighed. That was his answer when he didn't want to say. "There was a big problem though," Charon continued, "During the time that we were separated from Uncle Firo, Fermet cornered Czeslaw and said something scary to him."

"Did he hurt him?" Jack just wanted something concrete out of this conversation.

"No, but that's not the point." Charon knitted his brow as if he remembered something troubling. "Claudia wants to find out his plans and interfere."

Up until this point, the story didn't seem to be going anywhere. He had no clue who Fermet was but Charon seemed concerned so he was probably pretty dangerous. Plus, if Claudia was coming to him it meant that they were preparing for a difficult fight. He thought about all the information he had been given. Charon wasn't the type for idle chatter. Jack assumed that everything he was told was relevant.

"What do you need from me?" Jack gave him a serious expression.

"I need you on standby for now. I'll introduce you to the others soon. Keep your phone close, I'll call you as soon as I get confirmation with our other informants." As if to signal the end of the conversation, he left the warehouse.

The world around him changed to the living room of his house as the thought about what he had been told. There was a lot to unpack. As he walked up the stairs to his room he could hear his mom talking to Violet.

Ever since she went off to college his parents had been nervous about him and Dash going off on their own. But Dash was a senior in high school and there wasn't much they could do about him. It's not like every time he left home it was on purpose.

"Jack?" his mother called after a little while.

He almost didn't answer but have in. "Yeah?" He walked out of his bedroom and looked down at her, down the stairs. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs with the phone clutched tightly between her hands.

"Where have you been?"

"I was just meeting up with some friends," he said, walking into the kitchen.

He was still lost in thought when he almost ran into his brother. "Hey, Dash,"

Dash flashed a bright smile his way, "Ya know," he leaned over to where Jack was getting some food out of the fridge, "you really shouldn't worry mom like that."

"Dash..." he wasn't sure that he could ask for help like this but there wasn't much he could do at this point, "I might need some help with something."

Dash raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Lil' bro?"

Jack bit his lip, "My friends are getting into something a little dangerous. I'm not sure that I can handle things on my own."

"Just let me know what I can do," Dash answered without hesitation.


End file.
